Bride Scramble
by Chella-KMS
Summary: Kyu dan Ming sedang menikmati kencan spesial mereka. Tanpa sengaja, mereka melewati sebuah gedung resepsi pernikahan dan melihat kekacawan disana. Ming yang pada dasarnya berhati baik dan suka menolong, berniat membantu seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun untuk menemui kekasihnya yang adalah sang mempelai wanita sendiri. Apa yang bakalan Ming lakuin?/ Bad Summary.


Annyeong chingudeul..^^

Ini FF pertama yg aqu share di FFN.

Aku baru nyoba2 buat jadi author..hehe

Anggaplah ini perkenalan resmi aku yah.

Mianhea kalo jelek.. maklum aja ya coz baru mau belajar nulis FF..

Silahkan dibaca aja yah..  
kalo sempet komen ama jempolnya.. Gomawo.

**..oO KyuMin Oo..**

Seorang namja tampan berambut sedikit ikal tengah memusatkan perhatiannya pada seorang namja imut yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasih imutnya yang sedang melahap eskrim strawberry ukuran jumbo di tangannya . Ya, mereka memanglah pasangan kekasih. Namja tampan itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan namja manis di hadapannya, Lee Sungmin. Mereka sedang menikmati eskrim di kedai eskrim langganan mereka.

"Huaa.. mashitaaa..." ucap namja manis itu setelah merasakan rasa manis dan dingin dari eskrim strawberry kesukaannya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan chagi.."

"habisnya ini enak sekali Kyu.. sudah lama kita tidak menikmati eskrim disini.."

"Mianhae chagi.. kau tau kan akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk. Salah kan saja Appa, dia yang menyuruh ku menyelesaikan proyek secepatnya. Aku jadi sering lembur makanya tidak bisa menemani mu. "

"Baiklah aku akan bicara pada appa agar dia tidak seenaknya menyuruh mu bekerja dengan begitu kita punya banyak waktu bersama .. Lagi pula kan masih ada Siwon Hyung ."

"Ne.. kau harus mengatakannya.. Appa lebih mendengarkan mu dari pada aku anaknya sendiri."

"Tentu saja.. karena aku calon menantu kesayangannya.."

"Ne.. Dia memang lebih sayang pada mu. Bahkan setelah kau menjadi menantunya mungkin posisi ku akan tergeser oleh mu. Tapi aku sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Aku juga sangat bahagia.. Aku sangat mencintai mu Kyunnie.."

"Aku lebih mencintai mu Cho Sungmin. Kau adalah milikku, hanya milikku.. Arraseo."

"Arra.. tapi masih satu bulan lagi baru kau bisa merobah marga ku. Untuk saat ini aku masih Lee Sungmin. "

" Aku tidak peduli."

"Huh.. kau ini memang suka seenaknya."

".."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih mengamati wajah cantik yang ada di depannya ini. Dia tersenyum saat melihat cara makan Sungmin yang seperti anak TK. Sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Dan Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur karena bisa memiliki Sungmin. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi senyuman di bibir indah Sungmin agar tetap ada.

Setelah menghabiskan satu cub eskrim Strawberry ukuran jumbo, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan kencan mereka dengan jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul sambil bergandengan mesra. Kyuhyun menautkan kelima jarinya dengan jari-jari lentik Sungmin. Dia menggenggam tangan kekasih imutnya itu dengan sangat erat, seakan takut kehilangannya bila genggaman mereka terlepas.

" Hari ini aku sangat senang Kyu.. coba tadi kita mengajak Wookie dan Hyukkie, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan.."

'Huh.. masih belum sadar kalau kita sedang kencan' Batin Kyu

Saat mereka melintasi sebuah gedung pernikahan, tiba-tiba..

"Eh.. Kyu"

Di depan pintu gedung itu terlihat beberapa namja bertubuh kekar dan seorang pria dengan tuxedo putih di belakang mereka tengah menyeret seorang namja bertubuh tambun dengan paksa.

"Pergi kau.. jangan mengganggu pernikahan ku." teriak pria dengan tuxedo putih tadi

" tidak sebelum aku bertemu dengan Nari.." balas pria bertubuh tambun itu tak kalah nyaring

" Huh.. nari sudah tidak mencintai mu lagi. Hari ini adalah pernikahan kami. Kau Cuma mengganggunya dengan mengikutinya terus."

" Pasti ada kekeliruan.. tolong berikan ini padanya." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop cokelat.

"Apa ini? MP4 dan partitur lagu?.. huh, ini hanya sampah bagi ku."

Saat ia hendak merobek kertas lagu itu tiba-tiba..

"Hentikan.."

Sungmin menahan tangan pria yang hendak merobek kertas lagu tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Jangan mengganggu bocah. Lepaskan tangan ku.." teriaknya kesal

"Tidak.. " Sungmin masih bersikukuh menahan tangan pria itu.

"Kau.."

Karena geram ia melayangkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin. Tapi sebelum tangannya menyentuh tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun lebih dulu mencengkram tangan pria itu dengan sangat kuat.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya sedikit pun akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat." Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan mematikannya.

"Apa-apaan kau.." teriak salah satu pengawal pria itu.

"Cukup.. Aku tidak ingin pesta ku rusak karena bocah-bocah ingusan ini. Ayo kita kembali ke dalam, sudah banyak tamu undangan yang hadir. Dan kalian, sebaiknya menjauh dari tempat ini sebelum aku benar-benar marah."

Setelah mengucapkannya, pria bertuxedo putih itu segera melangkah ke dalam gedung diikuti oleh namja-namja bertubuh kekar tadi.

"Gomawoyo sudah membantu ku.. perkenalkan Shindong imnida. Senang bertemu dengan mu." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Cheonmaneyo.. Lee Sungmin imnida."

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

"Oh ya, ini milik mu kan? Em, sedikit robek sih.. " Sungmin meyerahkan kembali kertas lagu dan MP4 tadi.

"Gomawo.. ini adalah lagu yang ku tulis untuk kekasih ku Nari. Aku ingin memberikan ini padanya. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin." Ucapnya sendu

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Siapa pria kasar tadi?"

"Dia adalah tunangan Nari. Hari ini Nari akan menikah dengannya." Jawab Shindong sedih.

"MWO?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak berteriak mendengar jawaban Shindong

"Sejak tahun lalu aku belajar menulis lagu di Jepang. Aku ingin menjadi komposer hebat dan membuat lagu untuknya. Aku buru-buru pulang saat mendengar dia akan menikah dengan orang lain. Tapi walau aku ingin bicara, Nari selalu saja menghindar dari ku. Aku ingin dia mendengarkan lagu ciptaan ku dan memastikan apakah dia benar-benar sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi."

Shindong menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum misterius terciptan di bibir Shape-M yang menjadi candu bagi Kyuhyun itu.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu kami akan membantu mu.." kata Sungmin semangat

"Tapi.."

"Sudah.. turuti saja. Kalau dia sudah berkata seperti itu, tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Shindong yang hendak protes.

"Ne.. kalau begitu gomawo."

**..oOo..**

Di ruang tunggu mempelai wanita

"Kau sangat cantik Nari. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istri ku."

".." sejak tadi Nari hanya diam membatu

"Jangan memasang wajah sedih mu. Tersenyumlah, kalau kau menikah dengan ku maka kau akan bahagia dan semua hutang appa mu akan lunas. Hm, pasti karena Shindong itu kan. Aku sudah menempatkan penjaga di luar kamar. Lupakanlah dia, pecundang itu tidak pantas untuk mu." Katanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Shindong Oppa bukan pecundang. Aku tidak akan kabur, jadi jangan menjelek-jelekannya.." ucap Nari geram.

"_NARIIII.. Aku mohon keluar, aku ingin bicara dengan mu.. Ah, brengsek.. Lepaskan aku.. aku ingin bertemu dengan Nari.." _

Terdengar suara teriakan Shindong dari luar.

"Oppa.."

"cih.. dia lagi. Kau tetap disini. Akan ku urus namja menyebalkan itu."

_BLLAM_

Setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup..

"Hey.."

"Eh? Nu-nuguya? I-ini kan lantai 2, bagaimana kau bisa naik?" tanya Nari bingung. Pasalnya Sungmin memanjat jendela kamar itu yang berada di lantai dua. *author aja bingung gmna Ming manjatnya -.- ckck, #SpiderMing ^6^ *

"stt.. pelankan suara mu nanti kita ketahuan.."

"Nuguya?" tanya Nari lagi.

"Aku Sungmin, teman Shindong. Aku datang untuk menjemput mu, ayo temui Shindong.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa.." Nari memberi jeda "Aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Tolong sampaikan maaf ku padanya." Lanjutnya lagi

"wae? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?" Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis di depannya ini.

" Perusahaan appa ku bangkrut dan keluarga kami terlilit hutang pada keluarga tunanganku yang sekarang. Aku memang tidak mencintainya. Tapi jika aku menikah dengannya semua hutang kami akan lunas. Aku tidak ingin memberatkan orang tua ku dan Shindong oppa dengan masalah hutang. Ini yang terbaik, aku yakin cepat atau lambat Shindong oppa akan mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik lagi. Dia akan melupakan ku dan hidup bahagia kelak. Aku akan baik-baik saja jika dia bahagia. Karena itu aku tidak bisa pergi bersama mu."

"Pabo.."

"Eh?"Nari terkejut mendengar nada ketus Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa bahagia jika mengorbankan perasaan kalian. Kau adalah kebahagiaannya Shindong hyung. Dia tidak akan bahagia tanpa mu di sisinya."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti.."

" Tentu saja aku mengerti. Karena saat ini aku mempunyai orang yang sangat aku cintai. Dia adalah nyawa ku dan belahan jiwa ku. Kau tau, perjuangan kami sangat berat agar cinta kami bisa diterima oleh orang lain."

"Dia pasti yeoja yang baik."

"Ani.. dia namja." Sebuah senyuman manis terlukis di bibir indah Sungmin

"m-wo?"

"Ne.. dia namja. Kau tau kan bagaimana sulit perjuangan cinta sesama namja. Awalnya cinta kami memang ditolak oleh semua orang, teman-teman kami, keluarga, dan juga kedua orang tua kami. Tapi, dia berhasil meyakinkan ku untuk bertahan dan tetap berjuang bersamanya. Akhirnya kami berhasil melewati semua rintangan dan mendapatkan restu dari semuanya. Dan sebentar lagi kami juga akan menikah. Dia sangat berarti bagi ku. karena itu aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan cinta ku. Aku yakin kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud. Sekarang ini Shindong hyung sedang berjuang untuk cinta kalian. Apa kau ingin menyerah dan membiarkan dia berjuang sendiri? Oh ya, ini dari Shindong hyung. Dia menyuruh ku menyerahkan ini pada mu."

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar Sungmin menyerahkan amplop cokelat yang berisi MP4 dan partitur lagu tadi.

"ini ?"

" Itu adalah lagu yang dia buat untuk mu..dia ingin kau mendengar ungkapan hatinya."

"Hiks..hiks.. Shindong oppa.. mianhae.. A-aku memang bodoh.. hiks"

"Uljima.. sekarang kau harus mengatakan langsung semua perasaan mu pada Shindong Hyung."

Sekali lagi Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat siapa pun yang melihat senyumannya merasakan kehangatan. Tanpa membuang waktu Sungmin segera beralih ke arah jendela kamar yang tadi dipanjatnya.

"Kyu.." Sungmin melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun yang ternyata telah siap sedia di bawah.

"Ne chagi.. lompatlah, aku akan menangkap mu."

**..oOo..**

"Bersediakah engkau menerima dan mengasihi Kim Nari dalam suka dan duka?" tanya Pendeta yang memimpin upacara pemberkatan.

"Saya bersedia.." ucap mempelai pria dengan lantang

"Kim Nari, bersediakah engkau menerima dan mengasihi.."

"Aish.. tidak usah repot-repot ! Langsung ciuman saja dan akhiri pemberkatannya."

_SRETT_

Sang mempelai pria segera memotong ucapan pendeta dan segera menarik mempelai wanita untuk diciumnya. Tapi sebelum bibir mereka bertemu..

_BUKK_

"YA! DASAR MESUM"

Sungmin memukul wajah pria yang hampir menciumnya itu. Dia berteriak lantang sambil membuka tudung yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Semua tamu undangan yang hadir terkejut tidak terkecuali sang mempelai pria sendiri.

Sementara itu diantara para tamu undangan, Kyuhyun harus mati-matian menahan kesal saat melihat Sungmin hampir berciuman dengan orang lain. *cemburu nih bang^^ kkk*

"K-kau siapa? Dimana nari?"

"Tidak tau. Dia pasti sudah kabur dengan pacarnya." Jawab Sungmin ketus

"Aku di sini.." semua mata beralih kepada dua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Pabbo.. kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal

"Kami tidak akan kabur lagi. Kami akan menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Tentu saja. Cepat kemarilah dan kita akan melanjutkan pernikahan ini."

"Ani.. aku tidak akan menikah dengan mu."

"Cih.. Kalau kau tidak menikah dengan ku, bagaimana dengan hutang keluarga mu?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Shindong oppa dan aku akan berjuang bersama-sama untuk melunasi hutang itu. Aku sudah tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ku lagi."

Nari berucap dengan

"Appa-eomma aku akan bekerja keras untuk membantu melunasi hutang. Aku mohon restuilah kami." Kali ini Shindong yang mencoba menyakinkan mereka.

"Tsk.. apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Jangan main-main.." Teriaknya-tunangan Nari-kesal.

Di saat suasana tegang sedang menyelimuti seisi ruangan.. tiba-tiba..

_DRRRTT.. DRRRTTT_

Shindong merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Ia segera mengambil Handphone-nya dan menjawab panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal itu.

"Yeobboseo.."

"YA! Di saat seperti ini kau malah asik menerima telepon.."

Melihat Shindong yang mengangkat telepon di saat seperti ini membuat pria itu geram. Sementara Kyuhyun dan sungmin menatap cengo pada Shindong.

"MWO?" teriak Shindong

".."

"Jeongmal?"

".."

"Ah.. ne..ne.. Gamsahamnida."

_TUT TUT TUT_

"Wae oppa?" Tanya nari cemas

"Chagi, aku berhasil.. Lagu ku di terima di salah satu perusahaan rekaman. Meraka akan membayar mahal untuk lagu ku. Aku juga akan bekerja pada perusahaan, aku akan membuat lagu untuk penyanyi mereka. Dengan begitu kita bisa melunasi hutang keluarga mu.. Hahaha, aku bahagia chagi."

Ternyata yang telah menghubungi Shindong adalah salah satu perusahaan rekaman yang menawarkan kerja sama padanya.

"Jeongmal oppa? Huaaa, aku senang sekali.."

"Appa-eomma apa aku bisa diterima sebagai menantu kalian?" Shindong mencoba meminta restu lagi dari orang tua Nari.

"Ne.. tolong bahagiakan putri kami" jawab appa Nari terharu.

"Ne.. Gomawo. Aku janji akan membahagiakannya." Ucap Shindong dengan yakin.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahan ini? Kalian jangan seenaknya. Aku sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan banyak uang." Potong pria itu masih keras kepala.

"Jeongmal mianhae oppa.. aku tidak mencintai mu. Kau tidak bisa memaksa ku menikah dengan mu."

"Tapi.."

"Aku berjanji akan mengganti semua kerugian mu."

Dia berpikir sejenak kemudian..

"Kalau begitu.."

_SRETT_

"Kau saja yang akan menikah dengan ku."

dia menarik lengan Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit kesusahan menghindar karena dia masih mengenakan gaun pengantinnya.

"YA!"

Tapi sebelum dia membawa Sungmin ke altar..

_BUKK..BUKK_

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dari genggaman pria itu dan memeluknya posesif. Dia kemudian melayangkan pukulan sehingga membuat pria itu tersungkur di lantai.

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh Sungmin ku.. Akan ku patahkan tangan kotor mu itu."

Kyuhyun berkata sangat dingin dan aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuhnya. Membuat orang-orang yang berada disitu gemetar ketakutan *bener2 aura kegelapan -.-*

Sungmin yang mengetahui kekasihnya tengah menahan amarahnya hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lembut mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu mendapat pukulan lagi dari Kyuhyun.

Saat merasakan genggaman hangat dari tangan halus itu, Kyuhyun merasakan ketenangan di hatinya. Dia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajah pria yang telah dihajarnya itu.

"Itu adalah kartu nama ku.. sebutkan kerugian yang kau alami. Aku akan mengganti semua kerugian pernikahan mu."

"C-cho Corp? K-kau.." ucapnya terbata saat membaca nama perusahaan yang tertera di kartu nama itu.

"Ah.. Satu hal lagi.. jangan ganggu Shindong hyung dan Nari noona lagi jika kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan ku. Arraseo " Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi

"A-arra.. t-tuan muda Cho."

"Pergi."

"N-ne.. Gamsahamnida."

Pria itu langsung pergi dengan tampang pucatnya setelah mendapat perintah mutlak dari Kyuhyun.

**..oOo..**

"Sungmin oppa, Kyuhyun-ssi.. Gomawo. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau kalian tidak menolong kami. Mungkin aku akan menyesal seumur hidup ku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih." Nari membungkukan badan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya

"Ne, cheonma.. kalian berhak untuk bahagia."

" Kyuna-ah, Sungmin-ah gomawo.. Aku berhutang budi pada kalian."

"Ne Hyung.. Aku dan Sungmin sangat senang bisa membantu kalian. Selamat yah, semoga kalian bahagia."

"Ne.. kalian juga harus bahagia. Aku pasti akan mengundang kalian ke pernikahan kami. Kalian adalah tamu kehormatan kami."

"Ne.. tapi sepertinya kami terlebih dahulu yang akan mengundang kalian ke pernikahan kami." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"jeongmal?" Shindong kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun

"Ne.. kami akan menikah satu bulan lagi." Kali ini Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Shindong

"Wuahh.. aku tidak sabar. Oppa pasti akan terlihat tampan saat berdiri di depan altar." Ucap nari semangat.

"Ani.. dia akan terlihat manis."

"Aku ini namja.." banta Sungmin kesal sambil mempoutkan bibir Shape-Mnya

"Jangan memanyunkan bibir mu seperti itu atau ku cium kau di sini."

"Kyuu.." Sungmin semakin kesal karena terus-terusan digoda namjachingunya itu. Lihatlah, pipinya sekarang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Hahahaha.."

Semua tertawa melihat tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan Sungmin. Sungguh seperti anak kecil yang merajuk meminta permen. Sangat menggemaskan dan lucu, membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi cubby itu. Tapi tentu saja harus minta ijin dari evil satu itu sebelum menyentuh Sungmin-nya.^^

**..oOo..**

Saat ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah menikmati waktu berdua mereka di tepi pantai. Menikmati angin malam yang dingin menyapa kulit mereka. Tapi dingin malam itu tidak terasa bagi dua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta ini. Mereka saling merangkul untuk menghangatkan tubuh satu sama lain. *jgn pikirin yg aneh2 yah.^^ mereka cma pelukan kok*

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dengan psesif. Memberikan kehangatan bagi orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sementara, Sungmin bersandar di dada bidang kekasihnya sambil mengusap-ngusap lengan kokoh Kyuhyun yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Mereka saling memberi kehangatan dengan cara masing-masing.

"Ming..jangan mengulangi ide gila mu itu." Kata Kyunyun.

"mwo? Apa yang kau maksud Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan ulangi ide konyol mu untuk menggantikan mempelai wanita seperti tadi. Aku sangat tidak suka."

"Kau cemburu eoh?"

Sungmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas saat mendengar ada kecemburuan dari ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. aku memang cemburu. Kau tau aku hampir mati saat melihat mu berdiri di depan altar bersama pria lain. Kau hanya boleh berdiri di sana saat bersanding dengan ku. Hanya dengan ku. Dan aku harus menahan amarahku yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun saat melihat dia hampir saja mencium mu. Untung saja tadi kau memukulnya. Kalau sampai dia mencium mu akan ku pastikan si brengsek itu akan tamat saat itu juga."

Kyuhyun mengungkapkan semua unek-uneknya yang telah ia tahan sejak tadi.

"kkk, kau ini.. Aku kan hanya membantu Nari dan Shindong hyung menggagalkan pernikahan itu. Lagi pula aku juga tidak berniat untuk menciumnya. Ciuman ku kan hanya untuk mu Kyunie. Jangan khawatir.."

"Ne.. kau itu memang hanya milikku seorang. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh mu. Aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani mengusik mu."

"Ck..Posesif. Hmm.. tapi ku pikir tidak buruk juga kalau aku menikah dengan pria itu.." kata Sungmin mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun.

"MWO?"

"Dia cukup tampan dan kaya.. kalau aku menikah dengannya hidup ku pasti terjamin. Apa aku terima saja tawarannya tadi yah?"

"ANDWE..kau tidak boleh menikah dengannya. Kau akan menerima kiriman mayat ku di depan pintu rumah mu jika kau melakukan itu. Kau hanya akan menikah dengan ku. Aku ini lebih tampan dan lebih kaya darinya. Lagi pula dia itu mesum, dia hampir saja mencium mu. Apa kau lupa, huh?"

"Cih..Kau bahkan lebih mesum darinya..kau sering mengurung ku di kamar berhari-hari dan menghajarku habis-habisan. Kau bahkan tidak memperbolehkan ku pergi dengan teman yeoja dan namja ku selain Wookie, Hyukkie, dan Kibum. Kau tau, kau itu lebih mesum darinya.."

"Itu karena aku mencintai mu.. bukankah kau tau sifat ku seperti apa. Aku ini pencemburu.."

"Ne.. kau memang sangat sangat sangat pencemburu tuan Cho. Tapi aku sangat senang itu berarti kau sangat mencinta ku."

"Tentu saja.. Ming, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal semacan itu lagi, arraseo.."

"Arra.."

"Yakso?"

"Ne Kyunie.. Yakso."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tibuh Sungmin. Membawa Sungmin dalam kehangatan cintanya. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya dian dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Huh.. akhirnya aku terbebas dari gaun menyebalkan itu. Sangat tidak nyaman mengenakannya."

Sungmin mengingat-ingat lagi bagaimana susahnya dia saat menggunakan gaun pengantin itu.

"Tapi kau sangat cantik saat mengenakannya. Bahkan lebih cantik dari pada seorang yeoja."

"Jangan menggoda ku tuan Cho.."

"Ani.. aku tidak sedang menggoda mu. Kau memang benar2 cantik mengenakannya. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan gaun saat kita menikah nanti?"

"Neo michesseo? Aku ini namja Kyu, bukan yeoja.." Sungmin semakin kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"ne.. namja manis milikku." Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Namja tampan milik Cho Kyuhyun." Ralat Sungmin masih tidak terima

"Manis.."

Kyuhyun sangat suka menggoda Sungmin. Dia terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah cemberut Sungmin.

"Ani, Tampan.."

"manis.."

"Aku tampan.."

" kau itu sangat manis Ming.."

"Ta.. "

_CUP_

Sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan protesnya Kyuhyun telah membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan ciumannya. Dia mencium Sungmin dengan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada namja manisnya itu. Mencoba memberitahu Sungmin lewat ciumannya bahwa ia sangat mencintai Sungmin. Mereka memejamkan mata, mencoba meresapi rasa manis dan cinta dari pasangannya. Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Neomu yeoppona.."

Ucap Kyuhyun tulus saat melihat semburat merah di pipi cubby itu. Membuat sang pemilik terlihat berlipat-lipat kali lebih cantik lagi.

"K-kyu.." lirih Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan ketenangan menjalar di hatinya saat melihat tatapan hangat dari obsidian tajam Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin.. jeongmal saranghaeyo." ucapKyuhyun tulus.

"Nado saranghae Kyu."

**FIN**

Setelah membaca jangan lupa Review-nya yah^^

Kalo banyak yg berminat nanti akan ada sequelnya.


End file.
